La felicidad en el dolor
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: [ONESHOOT]. Una guerra entre el sonido y Konoha, cuya única aliada es la Arena. Una chica que llora la pérdida del Kazekage... ¿Quién detendrá su llanto? ¿Quién soportará por ella el dolor? Shikamaru x Temari. Muy dramático, el que avida no es traidor xD


_Es sólo un one-shoot, desvariaba cuando lo escribí xD. Era para colgarlo en un foro y parece que gustó bastante n.n. A ver qué pensáis...y ante todo...NO ME MATÉIS!!! xD_

**º LA FELICIDAD EN EL DOLOR º**

Llovía.

Una tormenta copiosa caía sobre Konoha. Las nubes negras y arremolinadas cubrían el cielo, tapando la luz del sol, que hubiera sido eclipsada por los destellos de los relámpagos, seguidos segundos después por el tremendo estallido del trueno.

La puerta del hospital se abrió con brusquedad, dejando entrar a una persona. La chica andó por aquel pasillo sumido en las sombras desde que fallara la electricidad. Sus pies calzados con sandalias negras dejaron un rastro de agua en el suelo de baldosas verde oscuro. Avanzó con lentitud, su respiración entrecortada rebotaba contra las paredes, amplificándose con creces. Se detuvo lentamente, entre el sonido de las gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo. Unos mechones rubios de cabello empapado caían sobre su rostro, adheriéndose a su piel. Sus rasgados ojos verdes yacían apagados, muertos. Un gran dolor carcomía su alma por dentro, impidiéndole sosego alguno.

La Arena era la aliada de Konoha desde hacía años, tras el intento frustrado de alianza con el Sonido. Un ataque por parte de esta última villa había llamado a diversos ninjas de Suna a luchar al lado de Konoha. Incluso el Kazekage había accedido a dejar la Arena por unos días, mientras duraba el ataque del Sonido.

Una muestra de compañerismo y diplomácia que quizás le costaría la vida.

Hacía apenas una hora, la hermana mayor del Godaime Kazekage, la cual estaba combatiendo en el frente, había recibido una notícia que había turbado incluso su valor. Sus dos hermanos menores, Gaara y Kankurô, habían sido heridos de gravedad y llevados a toda prisa a Konoha, donde Godaime trataría de salvar sus vidas. No eran ni de largo los únicos que requerían una ayuda urgente: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata y Rock Lee estaban en la misma situación, con ligeros altibajos. La vida de todos pendía de un hilo.

Temari tragó saliva, siendo incapaz de apartar los ojos del frente. Solamente la luz roja de emergéncia con la inscripción UCI 6 brillaba en el corredor. Sus piernas temblaban levemente, como si no fueran capaces de sostenerla. Un frío mayor que el de la lluvia que caía en el exterior empezaba a alojarse en su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior: odiaba esperar.

Se sentía avergonzada. Unos años atrás se veía dando lecciones de cómo un ninja debía afrontar las pérdidas de compañeros. E, ironicamente, era ella la que sentía que su mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse...

...junto con la vida de sus hermanos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas notó la preséncia de alguien más, cubierto por la penumbra. Un oportuno rayo le permitió descubrir su identidad. El muchacho en cuestión permanecía sentado tranquilamente en uno de los bancos, con los dedos entrelazados. Llevaba los cabellos de un castaño oscuro recogidos sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos agudos y del mismo tono parduzco miraban a las tinieblas, sin mirar nada en realidad.

La chica dio un paso al frente para llamar su atención. Shikamaru giró levemente la cabeza y posó sus ojos en ella, sin variar la expresión vacía de su rostro.

- ¿Alguna notícia...? -consiguió articular ella, aunque casi sin voz.

- Nada -fue la escueta respuesta del chico- El Quinto se ha encerrado ahí desde hace más de media hora. Nada más a parte de eso.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo. Le irritaba a sobremanera aquella situación. Todo se había invertido, la misma escena que años atrás. Ahora era aquel ninja el que permanecía tranquilo, mientras ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie por la angústia.

En aquel preciso instante, la puerta de la sala de emergencias se abrió lentamente. Una mujer alta y de cabellos rubio pálido atados con dos cintas salió al exterior, con un aura de pesar en el rostro. Una vez el silencio volvió a engullirlo todo, Tsunade clavó sus exóticos ojos pardos en la rubia shinobi de la Arena. Sus labios temblaban levemente, acompañando a su rostro de una expresión desolada. Temari era incapaz de soportar más aquella incertidumbre, aquel silencio, de modo que reaccionó quizás excesivamente.

- ¿Qué? -inquirió, levantando ambas manos- ¿Cómo estan mis hermanos?

Tsunade le sostuvo la mirada por unos instante, pero después apartó el rostro en un gesto de dolor.

- He hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos...pero no sé si será suficiente... Ambos estaban ya muy débiles... Me temo que...no les quede mucho... -la voz de Godaime se fue apagando hasta desvenecerse- Lo siento.

La puerta chirrió cuando la Hokage dejó el pasillo y se perdió de nuevo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Shikamaru miraba de reojo a Temari, viéndola allí de pie, estática, rígida como una estaca. Sus ojos verdes no se movían, no mostraban reflejo alguno.

Su rostro era el puro espectro de la muerte, pálido como la luna en una fría noche de invierno.

El pánico dominaba su alma. El miedo, el horror, una sensación de muerte que dejaba un amargo sabor. Quería escapar de todo, dejar de pensar...de sentir aquel dolor que aplastaba su corazón como si fuera una mísera cáscara vacía.

Temari giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr en dirección contrária, por el pasillo manchado por la lluvia que habían dejado sus pies. Shikamaru lo advirtió en el acto, poniéndose en pie y levantando una mano.

- ¡Espera...!

Las puertas del hospital golpearon con fuerza sobre su goznes cuando la chica dejó el edificio, con la puerta abierta por donde entraba la lluvia de la tormenta.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Sus piernas se manchaban de barro, a causa de la fuerza con que sus pies impactaban en los charcos. Las gotas de lluvia, frías como saetas de hielo, penetraban en su ropa, mojando su cuerpo y enfriando su alma.

El único calor que albergaba su ser era el de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, desde sus ojos color esmeralda extraviados y ahogados en el miedo a perder lo que una vez más llegó a querer. Un sonido de dolor rasgó la noche, emergiendo de sus labios junto con una nubecilla de vapor.

- ¡Temari! -gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, reconociendo la voz del domador de sombras. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza y aceleró el paso, a pesar de no tener destino al que ir. No quería ver a nadie, no quería estar con nadie. Necesitaba sentir aquel desesperado amparo que sólo concede la soledad.

No obstante, tras un terrible relámpago azul que quebró el cielo, su cuerpo perdió la capacidad de moverse. Su movimiento se detuvo bruscamente, quedándose congelada y petrificada en plena marcha. Sin ser capaz de soportar aquella sensación, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños.

Una vez más había sido víctima del _Kage mane no jutsu_.

Sentía la preséncia del joven Nara tras ella, mayoritáriamente porqué la respiración de este sonaba alterada. Shikamaru la miraba con comprensión, aún así tratando de camuflar dicha sensación tras una máscara de frío corazón.

- Regresa -sugirió firmemente- Volvamos al hospital.

- ¡Déjame en paz! -gritó la muchacha con todos sus pulmones- ¡No quiero regresar a ese lugar...!

- Entiendo que todo esto es duro para tí... -dijo Shikamaru, haciéndose oír sobre el fragor de la tormenta- Pero ponerte histérica no va a sevir de nada... Es mejor afrontar con valor lo que tenga que venir...que huír de ello con cobardía...

La chica recapituló en sus palabras, aunque le sonaban totalmente vacías. Su mente no comprendía de razones, de explicaciones racionales. Solamente sentía un irreprimible deseo de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Y eso mismo hizo.

Su llanto desgarrado se elevó sobre el ruido de la lluvia, de los truenos y de la guerra. Las lágrimas mojaban su rostro, limpiadas rápidamente por las lágrimas del cielo, permitiendo que un suave sabor a sal llegara hasta sus labios. Su cuerpo temblaba, sacudido por espasmos que parecían provenir de lo más profundo de su alma.

Estaba totalmente rota por dentro.

Shikamaru sintió que su corazón de estrujaba dolorosamente. Verla llorar...era algo totalmente nuevo. Aquella mujer de inquebrantable fuerza, de temple y valor ante cualquier situación...

...se estaba derrumbando ante sus ojos, perdiendo hasta el último rastro de seguridad, orgullo o soberbia que pudiera haber en ella.

Dejó de aplicar su técnica sobre ella. Su sombra se retiró tímidamente y dejó a su presa. Las rodillas de Temari fallaron en aquel momento, impactando contra el suelo mojado de lluvia. Con un lamento roto de dolor, la rubia hundió el rostro entre sus manos, inclinándose hasta que su frente prácticamente rozó el suelo.

La demostración más absoluta del dolor, de la pérdida. El viento soplaba enfurecido, frío, muerto, acompañando en sus emociones a su domadora.

Shikamaru hubiera podido dejarla sumida en su desesperación, pero un impulso mucho más fuerte le hizo avanzar e inclinarse a su lado. Suspirando levemente, rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con ambos brazos.

Un contacto reconfortante que rompió superficialmente aquella burbuja de oscuridad.

La chica detuvo sus sollozos poco a poco, levantando la vista. Sus mejillas habitualmente pálidas estaban enrojecidas por unas lágrimas que la lluvia no había conseguido borrar. Aquellos ojos verdes estaban velados, vidriosos, mancillados de unas tinieblas impropias.

- No puedes...entenderlo... -susurró, con una voz más aguda y apagada de lo normal- Gaara y Kankurô...son la única família que tengo... Todo este tiempo...he vivido para llegar a verlos felices... -sus labios temblaron levemente- ¿Qué haré sin ellos...?

Su voz fue apagada rápidamente por algo más intenso, tan rápido que apenas pudo asimilarlo.

Los labios de Nara Shikamaru puestos suavemente sobre los suyos.

Su mente aturdida por el dolor no reaccionó en el acto ante aquella repentina actuación. Sólo alcanzó a abrir bruscamente los ojos, dominada por la sorpresa, el desconcierto y las preguntas que estallaban en su mente. La sangre se aglomeró en sus mejillas, tiñiéndolas de un carmín encendido. Algo más fuerte que el dolor estaba aniquilando sus penas, compensándolas con creces.

No alcanzó a más que dejarse llevar por aquella mística sensación.

Las manos de Shikamaru dejaron la cintura de la chica y buscaron sus manos con inquietud, hasta encontrarlas y apretarlas fuertemente entre las suyas. Mientras tanto, el joven Nara iba saboreando aquellos labios que jamás habían sido degustados. Un sabor dulce, suave e intenso a la vez, una combinación totalmente insospechada y desconocida para él.

Simplemente deliciosos.

Les faltaba el aliento, la falta de oxígeno empezaba a apremiar. Pero se negaron a dejarse vencer. Las temblorosas manos de Temari buscaron un instintivo consuelo, subiendo hasta depositarse con suavidad en las mejillas del chico, creando una unión que impediría romper costase lo que costase. Sintió aquel calor que penetraba en su pecho, reconfortante y placentero.

Con un suave movimiento, Shikamaru intentó profundizar más en aquel beso, introduciendo levemente su lengua en la boca de la chica. Aquel gesto arrancó un sonido ahogado de la garganta de la chica, un suave y tímido jadeo que se apagó en la boca del chico. Muy pronto dejaron la timidez inicial a un lado, besándose sin medidas, degustando cada rincón de la boca del otro, jadeando cada vez más ardientemente.

Se abandonaron a la lujúria. No pensar suponía en aquellos instantes el mínimo dolor para ambos.

Un calor tan intenso que fundía el hielo de ambos corazones. Aquel que había ocultado la verdad desde el instante en el que se conocieron.

Aquella verdad era simple. Sus almas se necesitaban desde que coincidieran por casualidad aquella vez...hacía años, en el examen de chunnin.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Una calma extraña, casi tétrica, cubría el ambiente. La tormenta de la noche había dejado paso a un cielo raso, con tonos rosados y dorados en el horizonte. El sol empezaba a levantarse perezosamente sobre la roca de los Hokages. Un rayo dorado penetró por la ventana entreabierta y acarició suavemente los cabellos dorados de una hermosa muchacha. Los ojos verdes de Temari miraban al infinito frente a sí, casi doblegados por el sueño. Permanecía sentada en uno de los bancos del hospital, en un pasillo casi desierto. Suspiró levemente, girando la cabeza y hundiendo un poco la nariz en el chaleco verde de Shikamaru.

- ¿Estás bien...? -susurró el chico casi sin voz. Una de sus manos jugaba con unas hebras rubias del cabello de ella.

Temari no supo qué contestar. Tantas horas de angustia habían terminado por consumir sus ánsias de llorar, de gritar de pura desesperación. Se sentía embargada por una extraña aceptación. Si sus hermanos morían, debería seguir viviendo por ellos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su única família, aquellos niños que aún seguían siendo críos en su memoria.

- Creo que...he dormido un poco... -explicó- He soñado...con el día del tercer cumpleaños de Gaara... -una suave y triste sonrisa desdibujó la cornisura de sus labios- ...le regalé un osito de peluche... Nunca se separaba de él... Ni siquiera le dejaba a Kankurô que hiciera de él una marioneta... Esa sonrisa no tenía precio...

El Nara notó de inmediato que Temari estaba reprimiendo al máximo sus emociones.

- No debes fingir que no sientes dolor -aseguró Shikamaru, muy cerca de su oreja, acariciando con los labios las curva del cuello de ella- Si necesitas llorar de nuevo...no intentes reprimirte...

Shikamaru le estaba abriendo su corazón. Quizás era hora de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Tanteó sobre el banco y dio con la mano grande y varonil del muchacho. La aferró entre sus dedos, intentando soltar todo su dolor. En sus ojos asomaron lágrimas, pero se negó a dejarlas libres.

- De no ser por tí...esta noche hubiera muerto de dolor... -aseguró profundamente. Posó sus apagados ojos verdes en él- No sabes...cuanto de lo agradezco...

Dicho esto, se inclinó levemente hacia un lado y buscó tiernamente la curva de los labios del chico, notando el gusto de aquella boca que ya había probado esa noche, bajo una repentina tormenta, sin ser vistos por nadie.

¿De qué debían esconderse?

Instantes más tarde, se encontraron de nuevo fundidos en un cálido beso. Los brazos del chico, inclinado levemente hacia delante, rodeaban la cintura de la rubia. Por su parte, una de las manos de Temari descansaba sobre el pecho del muchacho, sintiendo el relajante latir de aquel corazón. De nuevo...aquella sensación...sublime...como de estar en el mismísimo cielo.

Shikamaru quería ayudarla, romper aquellas cadenas que la retenían a su alma sumida en el dolor.

Ser el cambio...por la gran pérdida que había sufrido la chica.

Habían sido lentos para el amor. Ahora tocaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

--------------------------------

- Ejeeeeeem... ¿interrumpo algo?

Los ojos de ambos jovenes se abrieron a sobremanera al escuchar tan cerca aquella voz. Un súbito sonrojo ascendió por la cara de ambos. Avergonzados por la escena que estaban mostrando, giraron la cabeza al tiempo para mirar al recien llegado, el cual les miraba con las cejas arqueadas y una mirada sorprendida.

- Bueno...es evidente que sí -dijo el chico echándose hacia atrás los cabellos pardos.

- ¿Kankurô...? -susurró Temari sorprendida.

Apenas tardó un instante en asimilar lo que veía. Saltó bruscamente del asiento y se puso en pie, lanzándose sobre su hermano menor y abrazándole con fuerza, hasta casi ahogarle.

- ¡Estás vivo...! -exclamó la chica feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Claro que estoy vivo -soltó el marionetista, casi asustado por la reacción de su hermana.

- ¿Y Gaara? -inquirió la rubia, ligeramente recuperada de su euforia.

- Ahora saldrá -indicó el chico, señalando hacia detrás- Parece ser que la Hokage alcanzó a cerrar nuestras heridas. Buff...le debemos una -sonrió nerviosamente.

Temari estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Sin reparar en nada más, dio dos saltos y se lanzó sobre Shikamaru, el cual la sostuvo con esfuerzo por el impulso. La chica ni siquiera pensó en su reacción y le besó profundamente en los labios.

El color de la cara de Shikamaru mutó en segundos de un pálido rosa a un rojo encendido. ¿Por qué narices se había buscado una novia tan impulsiva?. Una vez logró separarse, sosteniendo aun a la chica en brazos, vio que los ojos de ella brillaban de un modo muy hermoso, mientras las manos de Temari rodeaban su cuello.

- Grácias...grácias por haber estado a mi lado... -añadió, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Shikamaru la miró, aún totalmente ruborizado, pero después sonrió cálidamente, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

- Yo también...te necesitaba a mi lado... -soltó, en un íntimo murmullo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, pero, una desagradable sensación de peligro amenazó la mente del joven. Con precaución, levantó la vista de su primer amor y miró al frente, viendo a Kankurô contra la pared y con una tremenda cara de susto. La razón era muy simple.

Gaara estaba de pie en la puerta de la UCI, mirando hacia su hermana y Shikamaru con los ojos verdes embriagados de rabia. Temari levantó la cabeza al notar el nerviosismo de Shikamaru y también posó los ojos en el menor de sus hermanos.

- ¿Ga...Gaara...? -inquirió tímidamente.

Pero el Kazekage avanzó hacia ellos a pasos agigantados, sin apartar su mirada asesina del joven Shikamaru.

- No le pongas una mano encima a mi hermana o te mato -advirtió, haciendo saltar amenazadoramente el tapón de su calabaza.

- Oye...que yo no... -empezó Shikamaru, girando los ojos nerviosamente aquí y allá.

- Gaara...por favor... -dijo Temari, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con resignación.

Pocos sabían que Gaara fuera tan protector con lo suyo, pero es que aquello ya era demasiado.

Instantes más tarde, Shikamaru movía cielo y tierra por huír de la arena de Gaara, que le perseguía arrás de suelo a través de la calle principal de Konoha. En la puerta del hospital, Temari miraba a su pelirrojo hermano con una XXL gota de sudor en la frente, acompañada de Kankurô.

- Parece que a Gaara no le ha sentado muy bien... -opinó el castaño, con una ceja temblándole.

- Gaara...no tienes remedio... -dijo la chica entre dientes, sonriendo divertida.

Estaba convencida de que su vida con Shikamaru sería de lo más entretenida.

Una vida con un sinfín de posibilidades, de sueños...de besos cálidos y llenos de consuelo, como el primer beso de ambos...aquella noche, cuando Temari creía haberlo perdido todo...

...sin saber que, realmente, había ganado lo más importante de toda su vida.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_Nada que decir, solamente que adoro esta pareja en todos los sentidos. De hecho me enganché antes a ellos que al NaruHina xD. _

_Muchos besos!!!_


End file.
